The Price of a Debt
by TheScarletSerpent
Summary: All of the money that Ceslie earns goes to paying off her deceased fathers debt but at the rate she's going she is going to be dead before she finishes. Then she gets an offer; work until death, or live amongst muggles married to Draco Malfoy.


**Okay so this is a kind of a version of my story titled 'When Two Worlds Collide' it's just better… I hope. I think that it will be more detailed and a much better story line. **

**I am having some trouble deciding what the title should be. I came up with three decisions and I would like your input on them**

**Kisses in the Kitchen**

**Kitchen Kisses**

**The Price of a Debt**

**If you have any other suggestions then I would greatly appreciate it.**

Chapter One

Ceslie sat at her small work desk folding letters for the third day in a row. The pay was not very good but at the moment it was the only job she could get and she wasn't in the position to be going another week before she got kicked out of her house. She had been on the edge of eviction since the day that her father had died and left her the job to pay off his five million galleon debt. His debt was to a ministry employee by the name of Basil Radford. Her father had gotten drunk in the Hogs Head one night and basically owed his life to Basil by the end of the night. Now that he was dead Ceslie had been trying to pay off his debt to Mr. Radford by doing odd jobs at the ministry five days a week. The pay was not very good so she had almost been kicked out of her house. She had tried to think of ways out of this mess but the only way possible was to kill herself and she didn't want to have to resort to that but her mind kept coming back to it as she folded letters. It was her third day in a row of doing this odd job and she had gotten too many paper cuts to count.

Just as Ceslie started on the third stack of papers a memo flew into the room. She hoped that it would tell her that she had either one: just won five million galleons, two: tell her that the debt that she had to pay off had been filled by a wonderful distant relative, or three: she just got a job sitting in an office not having to fold another paper again. However the memo was not quite any of those. It was a letter from Mr. Radford telling her that he needed to see her in his office in five minutes. This was not what she had hoped for but it might just do.

When Ceslie arrived at Mr. Radford's office she knocked once and then entered when she heard a faint 'come in'. She walked into the small room and saw the middle aged auburn haired man sitting dignified behind his intricate desk.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Miss Sulmore. Please sit." he told her. She sat down in a mahogany chair in front of his desk.

"Have you ever heard of the illegal operation called Death Eaters Justice?" he asked.

"Yes, don't they give Death Eaters who feel remorse for what they had done the chance to escape imprisonment?"

"They do. They give them a spouse with a bit of knowledge about the muggle world; give the daily prophet a story about how they were killed recently, and then send them and their spouses into the muggle world with new identities."

The next words that he spoke were soft.

"Ceslie, I think I have found a way for you to pay off your father's debt."

Ceslie knew what he was talking about. He was going to give her, a half-blood who knew a few things about a muggle life, to be the spouse of a Death Eater who just happened to feel remorseful at the moment.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure what to think of the girl when he first saw her. She had curly black hair that fell past her shoulders, blue eyes, and her skin looked to be only a few shades darker than his own white skin. She wasn't ugly, she was actually very pretty, but the first words that she uttered were 'you have got to be kidding me' and that made him feel rather odious towards her.

"Draco. This is Ceslie Sulmore. Ceslie this is Draco Malfoy." Basil said. Draco smirked. Ceslie was such a muggle name.

"Now you two might know each other, you might not, but I expect you to both behave civilized towards each other, okay?" he spoke as if he was speaking to toddlers. He gave them both a look when they rolled their eyes before pulling out a paper.

"This paper merely states that you are entitled to follow by all muggle laws along with all of the rules that are stated in the Death Eater Justice rules and that you are not to split up once the marriage vows have been taken. If you do this then Ceslie, your father's debt will be paid and Draco, well you just get to live a long life… unless you die young." He then held the paper out along with a quill and ink bottle. When the two didn't react to his gesture he pointed to two dotted lines. Ceslie then signed her name and then Draco signed his. Once they had done this then the paper folded its self and then magically sealed. Ceslie wished that the letters she had had to fold were like this paper.

Once Mr. Radford had grabbed the paper and tucked it inside his robes he pulled out another paper.

"Here is a copy of the laws and rule that you will have to live by. You can both look over it while you are having dinner at a quaint little muggle restaurant called The Blue Lemon. I made reservations there under the name of Draco and Ceslie Sulmore. Now these aren't the identities that you will be going by in the muggle world, we will mail you those tonight. You will need to be packed by three o' clock in the morning Ceslie because I will be arriving in the morning to pick you up and drive you and Draco to your new home. Once at your home we will hold a quick ceremony and then you will be on your own. If you have any questions then there will be a cupboard that you can place a letter in and it will appear in my house, but still only use your muggle names. Have a good evening." and then he left the couple sitting in his office rather confused.

"Well I guess we had better go." Draco said.

* * *

"I'll have the salmon filet' with the shrimp and noodles." Ceslie told the cute dark haired waiter. He nodded and winked as her walked away from her and Draco's table.

"You do now that he was checking you out right?" Draco said. Ceslie smiled slyly and looked down at the back of her hand.

"You realize that by noon tomorrow you aren't going to be able to go and flirt with waiters anymore?" he asked her. He was trying not to let jealousy come out but Ceslie caught it.

"Oh are you jealous? How funny! And what's even funnier is that he is the exact opposite of you, black haired, dark eyed, tan, sweet, nice, and very gentlemanly." she pretended to look like she was in love. Then when she looked at him and saw that he was on the verge of blowing up so she sighed and guessed that she should show him a little respect since she was most likely going to be spending the rest of her life with him.

"Draco, I am sorry, I'm just not used to having to be committed to anyone." She told him. He looked at her and didn't know if he should believe her. She was very pretty. In fact, she probably shouldn't have any trouble scoring a boy friend at anytime of the day.

Ceslie saw his confusion and so she reached forward and grabbed his hand.

"I haven't ever had a boyfriend, I just have dates." Just then the cute waiter came back with their food.

"Here you guys go. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." he then placed a folded piece of paper in front of Ceslie and the bill in front of Draco. Ceslie then pulled her hand away from Draco's and placed the paper inside her purse. Draco gave her a look that said 'what did we just talk about' and she returned it with a 'we aren't married yet' look.

* * *

"So it says here that we aren't supposed to go and flirt with anyone any time we want." Draco said as he and Ceslie walked down the muggle street that led to her house. They were currently going over the list that Mr. Radford had given them of the rules and laws that they would be abiding by.

"Oh really." Ceslie was way over the whole waiter thing and was getting quite annoyed by Draco. She then grabbed the list and started looking through it.

"It says that we have to restrain from doing magic until we have been able to work out our differences… I wonder how they are going to keep track of our use of magic." She wondered out loud.

"The ministry knows when a spell has been preformed and so they would be able to track us… if they found out about a spell in an all muggle area then they would come and take a look at who did the spell and then they would find us and we would be sent to Askban." He told her.

"Then if we eventually get to use magic how are we going to if they can still find out about us?" she asked him.

"They will probably send us out of the ministry's range. They can only detect magic in certain area's so we might be sent to America or Italy or something of the sort." They had reached her porch by now. Ceslie went up to the door and unlocked it. She turned around and found that Draco was standing a little too close for comfort.

"You smell good." he said as he brushed a piece of hair off of her forehead. As Draco closed in she frantically searched the door for the knob that would save her from the pale lips that were coming steadily towards her. She found it just in time and quickly turned it.

"I'll see you in the morning." she told a startled Draco. She was about to shut the door when she heard a screech from behind her. Ceslie screamed and dropped her purse on her wood floor. Sitting on her entry table was a brown screech owl. Draco then came in and laughed when he saw the owl.

"It's probably for both of us." he said as he picked up Ceslie's purse and handed it to her. He then went over to the owl, relieved it of its burden, and walked right into the house while the owl flew out.

"Just invite yourself in why don't you." Ceslie said as she followed Draco into her dining room.

"Don't mind if I do thanks." he told her. They then sat down on the couch and opened the letter.

Dear Miss Sulmore and Mr. Malfoy,

Your new identities are Kamryn and Spencer Jones. Mr. Malfoy, I will meet you at the usual place at three o' clock in the morning and then we will go and pick you up Miss Sulmore. Please do not have any contact with anyone before then. Don't bother cleaning anything, your houses should be left the way they usually are because the stories I sent to the Daily Prophet said that Miss Sulmore went for a walk and never returned, probably the work of the notorious Draco Malfoy. Then it says that after Draco had done away with the body he came and confessed in a letter and sent it to myself and then committed suicide by jumping off of a broom above the middle of the ocean.

You are not allowed to pack anything except a small pack with your over night needs and a spare change of clothes. Your house has already been furnished and you have had all of the necessities taken care of. Have a wonderful night's rest.

Mr. Basil Radford

There was a silence before Draco stood up, straightened his coat, and started walking out.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you kiss me." Ceslie told him. He turned towards her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Don't be. I don't know what I was thinking when I tried to kiss a filthy half-blood like you." Ceslie glared at him as she let him show himself out.

She spent the majority of that night trying to decide what overnight things she needed to take and then ended up packing more than what she would need in a week but she wouldn't have to tell Mr. Radford that now would she.

**Well there it is… the first chapter… wow. Well please review and tell me your opinion on what the title should be.**

**Kisses in the Kitchen**

**Kitchen Kisses**

**The Price of a Debt**

**If you have any other ideas then I would love them!**


End file.
